Hitherto, high speed data has been transmitted to RFID transponders by modulation of the excitation field. Generally pulse position modulation with 100% depth amplitude modulation of the excitation field is used. The excitation field is turned off for short intervals which are detected by the transponder's processing circuitry. To achieve high data rates while maintaining the transmission of power the intervals must be short and the duty cycle low. Typically a duty cycle of 10% is used and the intervals are 1 μs long and the average time between intervals is 10 μs. Short intervals such as these have a wide bandwidth. Accordingly, both the interrogator and the transponder require low Q factor, wide bandwidth antennae to transmit and receive the data. Low Q factor antennae are not energy efficient and, as such, the interrogator antenna will consume more power than a high Q factor antenna. Moreover, for passive transponders a stronger excitation field is required to compensate for the less efficient antenna.
Additionally, regulations governing the magnitude of electromagnetic emissions place upper limits on the strength of excitation fields that can be used and the allowable bandwidth of an excitation field. The wide bandwidth of the prior art pulse, modulation data results in limitations being placed on the maximum excitation field strength.